Teddy and her Little Girl
by RobertaMarie
Summary: The Sequel to Married at First Sight. Teddy is a single mother to her three year old daughter Mirabelle. It has always been just the two of them, but what if someone new comes into Teddy's life? Will Teddy be able to find that love she has always wanted or will Spencer always have a special place in her heart? Bad summary, I know, but I hope you will read it!
1. Chapter 1

"We gotta make sure you are nice and snug." I sat my three year old daughter in the middle seat on the airplane and tightened her seatbelt. "We're going to have so much fun seeing grandma and grandpa and everyone."

"Mama, cookie." Mirabelle muttered.

"You want a cookie?" I asked. She nodded. I bent down and grabbed a zip lock bag filled with cookies we made the night before out of her little backpack I filled with snacks for the flight and some items to keep her busy. "Here you go." I placed a cookie in her hand.

"Excuse me." A man said. He made his way to the window seat next to Mirabelle.

"Is it yummy, Mira?" I asked. She nodded.

"How old is she?" The man who was sitting next to us, asked.

"She just turned three a week ago." I took out a juice box out of her backpack and handed it for her to drink. I took my laptop out of my bag and placed it on the tray and turned it on. "Okay, mommy needs to finish her article and then no more work until we get back. Can you say yay?"

"Yay."

I smiled and logged onto to my computer. I went on to Microsoft and found my almost finished article. It took me thirty minutes to finish. When I was done, I logged onto Yahoo, and published it.

"And done." I looked over at my daughter and looked at the picture she was coloring in her coloring book. "That's pretty."

"Cookie."

"No, I think you had enough cookies right now."

"She's probably one of the best well-behaved three year old I've ever flown with." The man said.

"She has a very sweet personality. She rarely gives me trouble. I'm Teddy by the way and my daughter Mirabelle. Can you say hi, Mira?" She waved.

"Spencer." He said.

My heart stopped when he said that and I stared at him. I knew he looked familiar. "Spencer?"

"Hi." He smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah…"

"Mama, done." Mira said.

"Oh, I love it. I think we should give it to grandma and grandpa."

"Do you have anyone new in your life?" Spencer asked.

"It's just me and Mira and we are perfectly happy just me and her. Want to color another picture?" She nodded and I turned the page. "You?"

"Oh, no, it's just me and my pup well no longer a pup, Shadow. Sometimes I wonder how life would have been if none of the things that happened happened."

"Can we not talk about it? I finally was able to move on from it." I grabbed a crayon and started to color with my daughter.

"No, mama."

"I wanna color too." I grabbed her coloring book and ripped out her picture. "Okay you finish coloring this."

A couple hours later, we landed in Denver.

"Who should we give your picture to?" I asked. "Or should we keep it?"

"Him." She handed her picture to Spencer.

Spencer smiled. "This is for me?" She nodded. "Thank you."

I got up and grabbed our luggage from the storage above us.

"Come on Mira." I held my hand out. She grabbed my hand and we walked off the plane. "Can you pull your little suitcase, for me?" She nodded. We left the terminal and exited the airport and waited at pickup for one of my parents to pick us up. I took out my phone to try to call one of them to see where they were.

"Mama, uppy." Mira said holding her arms up. I placed my phone in between my ear and shoulder and picked her up.

"Mira, grandma and grandpa won't answer. I think we may need to take a cab."

"I tired."

"I know. It's nap time." I rocked her back and forth as she laid her head down on my shoulder. I tried calling them again.

"Hey, thanks for the picture. "Spencer said.

"Yeah, you're welcome… Hey mom, where are you?" "What, thirty minutes?" "No, its fine, we'll just take a cab to the house."

"Need a ride?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of." I scrolled through my phone for a number for a cab company and called it. "Hi, I would like a car to pick me up at the airport." "Teddy Duncan. Thanks."

"There's my ride. It was real nice seeing you again." Spencer said.

"Yeah, bye…"

"Bye."

Spencer got into his mother's car. I looked at my daughter and brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I looked up and saw Spencer and his mother talking and looking at me before leaving. Spencer showed her the picture Mirabelle colored and gave to him. She smiled and then they drove away. I sighed and rocked my daughter back and forth in my arms until the cab came.

**Okay, Sequel to Married at First Sight. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, can I use your car?" I asked. "I want to take Mira to the park and then pick up a few things from the store."

"Sure, honey, just don't stay out all day."

"Thanks, we won't." I grabbed her keys off the key hook and the two of us headed out. I buckled Mira in the booster seat and we headed over to the park.

"I used to love coming here when I was growing up." I said as I helped my daughter out of the car. I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the playground.

"Mama." Mira pointed towards the swings.

"You want to swing?" She nodded. I picked her up and placed her on one of the swings. "Okay, hold on." I pulled the swing back and let go. "Weee! Wanna go higher?"

"Yeah."

When she was done on the swings, she ran over to the play structure. She ran up it and slid down one of the slides. We spent an hour at the park and then we left going to the grocery store to pick up a few items. I placed Mira in the shopping cart and pushed her.

"What shall we get, Mira?" I pushed her over to the fruit aisle. "We should get a couple of bananas, some strawberries, how about some blueberries?"

"Cherries."

"Oh, these cherries look gorgeous. Let's get these instead of blueberries." I placed a bag in the cart. I pushed her over to the frozen aisle. "What kind of ice cream shall we get? How about vanilla and chocolate, sound good?"

She nodded. I placed the two ice creams in the cart and then went to get in the checkout line.

"Candy." Mira said pointing towards the candy.

"No candy, sweetie."

"Oh hi, Teddy."

I looked behind me and saw a woman. "Uh, hi…"

"Oh you probably don't remember me. I'm Linda, Spencer's mother."

"Oh hi…" I moved up in line.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm well. Who's this little girl you have with you?"

"Oh uh, this is my daughter Mirabelle. Mira say hi." She waved.

Linda smiled. "She's a little cutie, how old is she?"

"She turned three a week ago." I started to place my items on the checkout table and then moved up. I took my credit card out and slid it. I placed our groceries in the cart and headed out to the car. "I'll be right back, sweetie. I need to put the groceries in the trunk." I closed her door.

"Hey, Teddy, how long are you going to be Denver for?" Linda asked.

"Oh, uh, about two weeks." I closed the trunk and pushed the cart to the side.

"It'd be great if we all could get together and go out to dinner."

"With all due respect, Linda, I prefer not to. I am finally moved on from what happened three years ago and I don't want to rekindle any old feelings or anything. My daughter and I are doing just fine just the two of us so thanks but no thanks."

"Mama, who that?" Mira asked as I got into the car.

I breathed and looked into the back. "Nobody, that was nobody."

When we got back to the house, she helped me carry in our groceries. I placed them on the table and started to put them away. Moments later I saw my mother walk in.

"Hi honey, how was the park?"

"We had fun."

"What'd you buy from the store?"

"Just some things to make a sundae or something with, some fruit." I placed the ice cream in the freezer. "You'd never believe who I saw today."

"Oh, who?"

"Linda Walsh, aka my ex-husband's mother."

"Oh."

"She wanted me and Mira to go out to dinner with them one of these nights but I told her thanks but no thanks."

"Good, you don't need them coming back into your life and definitely not Mira's."

"That's what I said. I told her I rather not because I just moved on and I don't want to rekindle any feelings or anything. I feel bad they won't have any relationship with their granddaughter and Spencer with his daughter, I really do, but I just want them fully out of my life."

"What will you do when she starts asking about her father when she's older?"

"I'll tell her anything she wants to know about him, well as much as I know of him. I really wish she would have a father but it's for the best and we are fine just me and her." I leaned against the counter and stared at my daughter who was coloring at the kitchen table. "She's happy, I'm happy, we're both happy and that's all that matters. I hope for one day to find someone, but right now we're perfect just being the two of us."

"You have a great attitude towards it." Mom said.

"It's better than having a bad attitude towards it all. I have the perfect job, the perfect daughter, all that is missing is a husband now."

"You'll find him soon enough but even if you don't, you don't need a man to be happy."

"I know. It just would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

The two weeks Mira and I spent with my family went by really fast because it's already time to go back home to LA. When we got back to our condo, I immediately started laundry and then Mira and I left again. We walked down to the beach which took about ten minutes and we stopped at a restaurant to have an early dinner.

"Are you happy to be back, Mira?" I asked. "I know I'm not." Moments later our waitress brought us our meal. Mirabelle is having pasta while I'm having a seafood dish. "Mmm… looks good."

After we ate, we left the restaurant and went down to hang at the beach. We sat down on the sand and stared out into the ocean.

"Mama." Mira pointed to the ocean.

"Yeah, isn't it pretty but we can't go in it today."

As we sat there on the sand, a little dog ran over to us and greeted us.

"Puppy." My daughter got up and started to pet it.

"Sweetie, please be nice to the doggy so she won't hurt you." I saw a man walking over to us.

"There you are, Marley." The man put his little dog back on her leash. "Sorry if this knucklehead bothered you both, she's harmless" The man said.

"No worries, she didn't. What kind is she?" I asked.

"She is a Norrbottenspets aka a Nordic Spitz name Marley. I'm Daniel by the way."

"I'm Teddy and this my daughter Mirabelle." I bent down and picked her up and looked at her. "Ready to go home?"

She shook her head and pointed down to the dog again. "Puppy." I placed her back down and she went to pet the dog.

"Looks like your daughter like my dog."

"She just loves animals especially dogs. She's definitely a dog person. I'm debating on getting one because it'll be harder to go places with one. Plus I live in a condo so it would be more difficult."

"Oh yeah, a dog needs a backyard to run free and do their business in. You could get a cat instead."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe." I stared down at my daughter. "She definitely gets her love for dogs from her father."

"Is he with you?" Daniel casually asked.

"He's been out of the picture ever since I was pregnant with her. It's just been me and her since day one."

"Oh, sorry to hear."

"It's fine." I bent down and picked up my purse. "Come on Mira, time to go. We got a ten minute walk back home." I grabbed her hand.

"Bye, bye puppy." She waved.

"Maybe I'll see you both again." Daniel said.

"Maybe." I smiled. "Bye."

"Nice meeting you, Teddy." He said.

When we got home, I helped Mira change into some pajamas and helped her brush her teeth. Once she was ready for bed, I read her a story and she fell asleep. I quietly walked out of her room and into mine and got ready for bed. I immediately passed out when my head hit the pillow like usual.

The next day my alarm went off at seven AM. I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before I got dress. Once I was dressed, I woke up my daughter to get her dress and fed before taking her to daycare and me to work. An hour later, we left. We got into my car and I dropped her off at her daycare which is walking distance from where I work.

Around four, I decided to leave to pick up my daughter. I got into my car and went to Little Dolphin's Child Care and picked her up.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked. She didn't reply but stayed quiet. I sighed and drove straight home.

When we got home, Mira and I sat on the couch and watched a movie together. She leaned against me with her head on my stomach and I brushed her long brown hair with my fingers. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie because all I could think about was how my life currently is. I spend all my time working or being with my three year old daughter. I really have no social life. I just need someone in my life, in my and Mira's life.

"Mama."

"Hmm?"

"You tired?"

I breathed. "Very. How about we take a little nap together?"

She nodded. I turned off the TV and carried my daughter into my room and we laid next to each other in my bed cuddling.

**I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! Also, you are right with Spencer acting calm in chapter one when he was sitting next to Teddy and Mira on the plane but for all you know, he was freaking out in the inside or something. He knew what Teddy wanted and he was respecting it. Just because he was being calm on the outside, doesn't mean he was in the inside, you know? He could have had so many things going through his mind about her. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Mirabelle, you cannot run into the street like that. You almost got hit." I bent down and picked her up. "You scared me."

"I sorry, mommy." Mira laid her head down on my shoulder and hugged onto me.

"Don't do it again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I carried my daughter down to the beach since it's a hot Saturday so we're having a beach day. After a ten minute walk, we reached the beach. I took a couple of towels out of my bag and laid it on the sand to sit on. I took off my pair of shorts and Mira's dress so we were in our swim suits and placed them in my bag.

"Mommy, water." She pointed out to the ocean.

"We can go play in it in a moment right after I put sunscreen on you. Come here." My daughter sat down in front of me and I rubbed sunscreen all over her skin that was revealing. After I put sunscreen on my daughter, I placed sunscreen on me. "Okay, come on baby." I grabbed her hand and walked her over to the water.

"Cold mommy." Mira said. She ran back over to where I had our things set up. I laughed and walked over to her.

"It's not cold, it feels nice." She shook her head and started to play with the sand. She grabbed her bucket and shovel and started to dig. "Are you making a sandcastle?" I asked. She nodded. "Let's make the best sandcastle then."

"Yes!"

As we were building the sandcastle, I saw a shadow covering us. I looked up and saw a man staring down at us.

"Uh, hi, can I help you?" I asked smiling.

"What cha doing?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah, you don't remember me. Daniel, we met the other day."

"Oh, hi."

He laughed. "It's Teddy, right?"

"Yeah, and my daughter Mirabelle. I see you didn't bring your dog this time."

"Yeah, no, it's kinda hot to bring her this time."

"And that's exactly why we're having a beach day. It's really hot."

"Mama, water."

"You're ready to go in it now?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright, let's go." I got up and grabbed her hand. "Bye Daniel." I walked away with my daughter. "Here comes a wave Mira, you better jump." She started to giggle. "Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And I'm back."

I bent down and picked up my daughter. "Do you want something, Daniel?"

"Just a friend."

"A friend?" I questioned. "Someone like you really don't have any friends?"

"I actually just moved to this area because of a job transfer so I know nobody but a few people at my current job and you."

"Oh, where did you move from?" I asked.

"Florida. Have you always lived here?" He asked.

"No, I'm actually from Denver but moved for job opportunities. I've lived here for about six years now."

"Mama, I hungry."

"Okay sweetie, we can go home and get some lunch."

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, lunch time normally follows by nap time so it's time, right Mira?" I walked over to where I had our things. I wrapped a towel around my daughter to dry her off. Daniel followed us.

"Are you coming back?" He asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied. I took out my daughter's dress and put it over her. I wiped the sand off her feet and dried them and then put on her sandals. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just thought maybe I could see you again."

"Oh really?" I dried the bottom half of me off and then put my shorts on. I placed everything I brought back in my bag and put the bag around my shoulder.

"Can I have your number?" He casually asked.

I looked at him. "And why would I give you that?" I asked.

"So I can call you and ask you out on a date."

"Oh, a date."

"Mommy." Mira said pulling my arm. "I hungry."

I looked down at my daughter and back up at him. He seems like a decent guy who won't hurt me or my daughter, I thought to myself. Mira kept pulling my arm. "Fine." After I gave him my number, my daughter and I left, heading back home. I gave my daughter a quick bath when we got back and got in her into some dry clothes. After that, we ate and I laid her down for a nap.

As she was sleeping, my phone started to ring. I saw it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Teddy?" The male voice asked.

"Uh, yes, who's this?"

"Hey, it's Daniel."

"Oh hey. I see you are taking advantage of me giving you my number…"

He laughed. "What are you up to?"

"Uh, I'm cleaning my kitchen."

"That sounds like fun."

"Super." I said sarcastically. "No, usually when my daughter is sleeping, it's cleaning time since it's a quiet activity… most of the time anyways. Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight."

"I can't."

"You can't or you don't want to."

"Honestly both. My daughter and I are staying in for the rest of the day."

"Lunch tomorrow then."

"Still can't."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm going to hang with my cousin tomorrow."

"Still don't believe you."

"K, bye then." I hung up and placed my phone on the kitchen counter and laughed a little.

**I apologize for not updating since Tuesday. I've been busy but I guess not that busy if I've been updating my other story. I had this story almost finished since Wednesday. I just didn't get to it. I wanted to add more to it but honestly I didn't add much but the phone call at the end :p Next chapter will be much better and I will post it by sometime tonight if not tonight then tomorrow morning for sure. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mira, look at all these kitties. Which shall we get?" I picked up my daughter and looked at some kittens that were at the animal shelter. "Aren't they cute?"

"Mommy." Mira pointed to a cage that held two little kittens in it. They were curled up, sleeping together which was so adorable.

"You want one of them?" I asked. She nodded. I saw a woman who worked at the animal shelter walk over to us.

"Are you interested in adopting a cat?"

"Actually, yes. I think my daughter and I agreed on one of these." I said pointing into the cage at the two kittens sleeping together. "What kind are they?"

"Those two girls are Somali kittens. Someone found a litter a few weeks ago and these are the last two from the batch."

"Aw, really? I'll feel bad if we split them up then."

"They are great cats and great with kids."

"Mommy, both kitties." Mira said.

"You think we should get both?" I asked. She nodded. "Will you help me with them both?"

She nodded again. "Yes!"

"Okay, you convinced me. We'll adopt both."

"Wonderful. Let me get the paper work and I'll have someone prep them to leave while I'm at it."

"Thank you." I smiled. "What shall me name them?"

"Kitty."

I laughed. "No, no. Not Kitty. How about Luna and Nala?" I suggested.

"Yeah."

It took about an hour to get the cats prepped and for me to sign the papers. The workers gave the cats their vaccinations and while they did that, I purchased some cat supplies such as a litter box, cat beds, , litter, and others. When we got home, I took the two cats out of the cat carrier and watched them roam the house.

"Welcome home, Luna and Nala." I smiled. I walked into the extra bathroom and set the cat litter box up in there. I then placed a bowl of food and water on the floor in the kitchen and set two little cat beds up near the couch. I placed the toys I got for the cats near their beds.

"Don't hurt them, sweetie."

"Mommy, I not."

"You mean I'm not."

"No, I not, not you."

I laughed and sat on the floor as I watched Mira try to play with them. My phone started to ring and I saw that it was Daniel. Daniel and I have been talking a lot lately and occasionally will meet up. I think he has a crush on me.

"Guess what Mira and I did today." I said.

"You both died your hair pink."

I laughed. "Of course not! We went to the animal shelter and adopted two kittens. We named them Luna and Nala."

"Two? Why did you get two? I thought you said you were thinking about getting one."

"That was the plan but then we saw these two kittens and they're sisters and I didn't want to split them because they were the last of the litter. I would have felt bad splitting them up. They were so cute in the cage. They were curled up, sleeping together."

"Can I come over?"

"No."

"What, why?"

"It's family bonding night with the kitties."

"So I'm not considered family?"

"Not really."I laughed. "Did you want something because you called?"

"Yeah, I want to come over."

"Mira be careful with Nala." I said. I saw her picking the cat up the wrong way. "I gotta go or we'll have one last cat by tonight." I placed my phone on the floor beside me and grabbed Nala from her.

"Mommy!"

"Mirabelle, you can't pick up and hold the cats like that. You can hurt them doing that and we want both cats alive and healthy, don't we?"

She nodded. "Sorry mommy."

"It's okay, Hun."

Later that day, Mira and I left leaving the cats in the house, to go food shopping for them. I placed Mira in the shopping cart and walked down to the cat aisle. I looked at all the foods and looked for the best kinds. Once I placed enough cat food in my cart, Mira and I went down the toy aisle since we were given a couple from the shelter. Mira and I picked a few and then went to check out. As we waited in line, I heard someone say my name.

"Teddy?"

I looked behind me and stared at the man. "Spencer? Uh, hi."

"Hi, fancy seeing you here since you don't have any pets."

"Little that you know, my daughter and I adopted two kittens today. She wanted a pet, mainly a puppy, but we settled for two cats instead. They're adorable, perfect additions to our family, right Mira?"

"Yeah."

I looked down and saw Spencer's dog with him. "Is that uh…"

"Shadow." Spencer said.

"She got really big."

"She's almost four now."

My phone started to ring as I was placing our items on the checkout table. It was Daniel again.

"What do you want?" "Yes, we still have both Nala and Luna. Mira didn't kill them yet." "No, you can't come over, Daniel. I'm going home, feeding the cats, feed Mira, and then going to bed. I'm tired." "Maybe tomorrow we can go to the beach or something." I finished placing our items on the counter and slid my credit card with my phone in between my ear and shoulder. "K, bye."

"Mommy, who that?"

"That was Daniel." I said as I placed my credit card back in my wallet. "We might hang with him tomorrow."

"Is he my daddy?" She asked.

I stared at her when she asked that and what made it worse was her actual dad was behind me probably listening to our conversation which probably made him sad hearing his daughter ask that.

"No, he's not your daddy or your new daddy or anything like that. He's just Daniel." I was handed my receipt and walked out to my car with my daughter.

When we got home, I made a quick dinner, fed the cats, and then got ready for bed. Once Mira and I were ready for bed, we got into my bed, since she wanted to sleep with me with the cats in my bed, and went to sleep.

**Okay, this is up sooner than expected. I didn't think I'd finish it tonight but I finished it in thirty minutes or less, wow! I apologize I haven't updated in so long. I have no excuse since I've been updating my other story daily :p I'm just currently more interested in that but I haven't forgotten about this. I'm also back in school, so honestly, don't expect much updates on either stories because this is a pretty big year for me and I need to focus and get everything done before I do this. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite. Also, you can always leave suggestions down in the reviews if you would like something specific to happen. Thanks for reading and again, I sorry it took me so long!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you excited to see grandma and grandpa and your aunt and uncle today?" I asked. "Isn't it cool they decided to come out here for Christmas?" She nodded and continued to play with Nala. "Do you you like Nala?"

"Yeah."

"What about Luna, do you like Luna?"

She nodded. "I love both kitties."

I heard someone buzzing up to my apartment who I assumed was my family. I ran over to the door and buzzed them up. A minute later, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey, I missed y-." I stopped when I looked up realizing it wasn't them but Daniel. I stared at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled and walked in. "Surprise."

"No, you gotta go." I said pointing out the door. "My family is going to be here any minute."

"What, I can't meet them?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, you can't."

"Why?"

I sighed and closed my door so the kittens wouldn't run out. I picked up Luna and held her in my arms as I sat on the couch petting her. "You know what I want to know, why are you even here?"

"No reason. I was just in the neighborhood." He smiled. "Decided to stop by."

"Owe bad kitty!" Mira shouted. She ran over to me and climbed onto my lap as I placed Nala on the floor. "Mommy, kitty hurt me." She started to cry as she showed me her finger. "I don't like kitty."

"You're okay, baby." I rocked her back and forth in my arms and kissed her finger. "There, all nice and better."

Daniel chuckled. "You're such a good mom."

I shrugged. "I'm as good as a single mother can be. She really needs a dad in her life than just a mom."

"You never told me what happened to her dad."

"He's just out of the picture. I became pregnant at the worst time because he wanted a divorce so I never told him I was pregnant until the day we had to meet with the judge to finalize things. When he found out about me being pregnant, he wanted to be in her life but I didn't want him to because he broke my heart. I loved him a lot and when he broke my heart, I wanted him out of my life for good. Occasionally I'll run into him and be friendly to him, but that's it."

"Do you still love him?"

"Each time I run into him, I have old feelings rush back but I don't know if I should say I still love him. I mean love is a strong word but I can honestly say I did love him." I heard my buzzer buzz again. I got up to buzz them up. "You need to go. That's my family."

"Fine, to make you happy I'll leave."

I opened the door and pointed out it smiling. "Bye." I saw my family walk out of the elevator. "Mom, dad!" I ran pass Daniel and gave them both a hug. "I've missed you both so much."

"Hey, Teddy, who's that?" Charlie asked noticing Daniel walking out of my apartment.

"A friend who was just leaving." I smiled. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye Teddy." Daniel said as he walked onto the elevator.

"A friend? Looks more like a boyfriend. Are y'all dating?" Charlie asked.

Everyone walked into my apartment and I closed the door. "Nope or at least I'm assuming we're not. As far as I know we're just friends."

I sat down on my couch and picked up Luna who was on the floor. "Did I tell you guys we adopted two kittens a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, you mentioned it." Mom said.

"Well this is Luna and…" I looked around the room for Nala. "And that is Nala over there laying near the patio door."

"They are so cute." Charlie exclaimed. She went over to Nala and started to pet her. "This is Nala, right?"

"Mhm… and this is Luna."

"How old are they?" Mom asked.

"Umm… about two months. They were the last two of the litter someone brought in. I was planning on getting one cat, but Mira and I saw these two and I just couldn't separate them." Mira ran out of her room and climbed onto my lap. "Why don't you say hi to your grandparents?" I suggested.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa." She waved.

"Do we get a hug?" Mom asked.

Mira got down off me and gave both my parents a big hug. She then ran back over to me and sat on my lap.

"How's work?" Dad asked.

I shrugged. "It's good I guess, no complaints but I'm actually thinking about moving back to Denver before Mira starts school in two years."

"That would be wonderful." Mom said. "It would be nice having you closer to home. When do you think that will happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe next summer."

"What about your job?" Dad asked.

"I can just get a job transfer. There's an Inc. right on university in Denver. Plus, I don't even have to go into work to do my job since I do everything online. I really just have to go in to have my boss approve articles are if I am given a specific item to write about."

"I see." Mom said. "Well I'm all for you moving back."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm planning on flying out in for Easter and while I'm out there to look for a home."

"What's your price range?" Dad asked. "We can keep an eye out for a house if we see any good ones."

"Five hundred and below."

"How much was this apartment?"

"About five hundred. Houses out here are very expensive. You can get a really crappy house for six hundred for instance."

"That's crazy." Mom said. "Living out here must be so expensive."

"It would be if I didn't have such a good, stable job. What I love about this apartment though is that it's just a ten minute walk from Venice Beach and another fifteen minute walk to the Santa Monica Pier."

"Can we go to the beach?" Charlie asked. "I wanna go to the beach."

"Yeah, let me go change and change Mira into more appropriate attire and then we can go."

About fifteen minutes later, we all left. It took us about ten minutes to get down to the busy beach. Once we reached it, we took our shoes off so they wouldn't get all sandy and I placed them in my beach bag I usually take. The sun was starting to set so we all sat down on the sand and stared out into the ocean.

"I have a question." Charlie said. "Why do you want to move away from this? I know I wouldn't. Like look at this view!"

"It is gorgeous, Teddy." Mom said.

"Yeah, I know. This will be one thing I'll miss for sure but I rather be closer to my family. I'm basically all alone out here beside Megan. But I don't see her as much as I used to. She's really busy."

"Well, we'll be looking forward to when you do move back." Mom said. She gave me a side hug and laid my head on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy!"

I rolled onto my side and groaned. "Mm… good morning, baby."

"Mommy, get up!"

I reached over onto my night stand and grabbed my phone. I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it. I saw that the time was 7:30 and that I had a couple new text messages.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Mommy, it's Christmas!"

"It is, isn't it? Merry Christmas." I yawned. "Did Santa come?"

She nodded. "Yes, I wanna open presents!"

I yawned and again and got out of bed. "Alright, come on." I walked into our living room and sat down on the floor beside my daughter next to our mini Christmas tree. I handed my daughter her first present that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. She immediately ripped open the box. "What did Santa get you?" I asked as if I didn't know."

"Dolly."

"Oh, a new doll. Do you like it?"

"Yes." She smiled.

It took about ten minutes for her to open all the presents. All together she got some new clothes, a couple of new dolls, and a few other toys. After we finished with the presents, I walked into the kitchen and fed the two kittens.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm… pancakes!"

"Pancakes? Wanna help me make them?"

She nodded. Mira ran over to me and I placed her on the kitchen island with a bowl next to her. I had her stir the bowl once I had all the ingredients in it. After it was done being stirred, I turned on the stove and poured a small amount of the mix into it. After I used up all of the mix, I carried the plate full of pancakes to the table.

As we ate, I heard my buzzer to my apartment beep. I walked over to buzz the person up and a few moments later a knock was her on my door.

"Merry Christmas!" Daniel said. He walked in past me and I shut the door. "Smells good in here. What did you make?"

"Blueberry pancakes." I said. "Why are you here so early?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Didn't you get my text?"

"Mhm."

"Mommy, can I have more?"

I reached across the table and grabbed my daughter's plate. I placed another pancake on her plate and cut it up in little pieces for her. I then poured some syrup on top and handed it back to her. Daniel saw the plate of pancakes and grabbed one.

"Hey, put that back."

"Not a chance." He took a bite out of it. "Mmm… you're a good cook unless these are frozen."

"We made them by scratch."

"Did your mom teach you how to cook?"

"Oh, god no, she's the worst cook ever. I had to learn to cook at a young age if I wanted to live."

"Mira, you got lucky. You got a good cook as a mom." Daniel said.

"The best!"

"This is going to be our last Christmas here in LA."

"How come?"

"I'm moving back to Denver. I'm gonna go house hunting while I'm out there for Easter."

"You're leaving me?"

"Mhm…" I took a bite of my food. "We're going to be back living in Denver in five months."

"Why are you choosing to move?"

"I want to be closer to my family. I have nothing keeping me in LA, so why stay? I already talked it over with my boss and I can get a job transfer to Denver."

"Oh…"

"You seem disappointed."

"You're like the only person I know out here."

"That's pretty pathetic." I laughed. "Someone like you can't do any better?"

"Nope."

"Mommy, done."

I reached across the table and scrapped the food she didn't eat onto my plate to eat. "Can you put this plate in the sink for me?" She nodded. "Thank you." I stared at Daniel who sat across from at my table on his phone. "Don't you have family to spend Christmas with or someone else to bother?"

"Nope. Didn't I tell you they are all in Florida?"

"You should have flown."

"Too expensive to fly over the holidays. My family isn't worth it." I rolled my eyes. "What did Santa bring you?"

"He brought me an annoying guy into my life." I smiled. "And his name is Daniel."

"He sounds like an awesome guy because we have the same name." He smiled.

"More like a pain in my ass." I finished my last bite of food and carried my plate into the kitchen, placing it into the dishwasher. "Please leave. I need to shower and get dress and you won't be left in my house while I do that."

"What, you don't trust me?"

I walked over to Daniel and pulled him up out of the chair and out the door. "Bye, have fun today." I smiled. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

"You're so mean!" He shouted.

"Bye!" I shouted through the door.

**Okay, so you know what. I'm just going to skip over to when Teddy moves to Denver. Like nothing is going to happen in between now and then that I can think of and the good stuff is going to happen when Teddy is in Denver. I already have my idea for this story already written so I wouldn't forget it. It is nice and long, a little over 2k words, and you will definitely like it ;D I might post a sneak peak of it on my fanfic twitter today. Okay, so expect the next chapter of Teddy moving to Denver or something like that. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is our new home." I said as I pulled up into the driveway. The house I bought is a nice big two story house with five bedroom and four baths. I realized when I bought the house that I wouldn't need five bedrooms but I figured I could make one into an office space, a playroom for Mira, and an extra bedroom. The house has a nice big backyard which even has a pool. The front of the house has a little porch so I could sit out front and watch Mira play. "Do you like it?"

"It's big, mommy."

"Yes, it is big. Isn't that nice? This is going to be the house we live in, where you are going to grow up in." I grabbed the two cat carriers from the back and my daughter's hand and we walked up to front door. I turned the key and slowly opened the door. "Welcome home." I smiled.

Mira ran in and immediately looked around being very curious at what was there. "Mama, it's empty."

"Yeah, it is. We need to bring all of our furniture in once PJ get's here. Remember he flew to LA to help us bring our furniture down? He drove the truck for us." She nodded. "Wanna see your room?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Come on." Mira followed me up the stairs and down the hall. "This is it. Do you like it?"

She nodded. "Big."

"Yeah, it is bigger than your old room, huh? But mommy has the biggest room in the house."

"Sis, you here?" PJ shouted.

"Sounds like your uncle is here." I picked up my daughter and carried her down seeing PJ in the standing near the front door. "Hey."

"Hey. So do you want to start unloading now?"

"Yeah. I want at least the beds set up by tonight so we need to get at it."

"Where's Gabe? I thought he said he'd come and help?"

"I don't know… You know how Gabe is. He says things but does the opposite. He'll probably come when we're finished but I'm very grateful for your help, I really am."

"It's what big brother's do."

It took a couple of hours to bring in all of our things. My house was still pretty empty since I didn't have much furniture because I lived in a small apartment but we'll still manage. I'll probably go furniture shopping later on to make it much fuller.

At around eight, I helped my daughter get ready for bed. I walked her into her new room and laid her down into her bed.

"Good night, honey, I love you." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy, don't leave. I scared."

"You're scared?" I asked.

She nodded and held tighter to her teddy bear. "Can I sleep with you?"

"You don't want to be a big girl and sleep in your own room?" She shook her head and I saw fear in her eyes. "Alright, let's have a sleep over in my bedroom." I picked my daughter up out of her bed and carried her down the hall to mine. I laid her in my bed and got in beside her.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

"About what?"

She shrugged. "You pick."

"Hmm… let's see. Okay, I know one." I smiled. "Once upon a time there was this young girl name Bridgit who has always wanted to find love. Bridgit decided to do something crazy and agree to an arranged marriage to a man she has never met or knew anything about, not even his name."

"Why?"

"You know what, I don't even know why." I laughed. "Anyways,  
it was the day of her wedding. She was freaking out and was ready to bail because she didn't know what kind of man she would be marrying, would he be fat, skinny, short, tall, what?"

Mira laughed. "A fat man!"

I laughed. "So there she is, waiting to walk out to the ceremony. She stood behind the doors that would reveal the man she would be marrying. Her father was telling her, let's just make a run for it but honestly Bridgit didn't because she was all for taking chances and risk and this was a huge one. She eventually built up enough courage and walked out. She was relieved when she saw a handsome, tall, brunette man standing at the altar for her. His name was Shane. She thought Shane was the cutest guy she had ever seen. After about a month of marriage, she was in love with Shane and he was with her. And things got even better when five months later Bridgit discovered she was pregnant. The couple was overjoyed."

"Did they live happily ever after?"

I smiled. "Yes they did. The three of them with their pet, Shadow, lived happily ever after. Okay, bed time." I said. I reached over and turned off the lamp that I had next to my bed. "Good night, I love you."

"Love you mommy."

**Okay, short chapter. It was a filler but I hope you like what I did there at the end ;D I don't know, I thought it'd be cute id I did that. Okay, next chapter is my great idea I had. So I'll be posting it right after I post this. Hopefully you'll like it and remember to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy, how come I don't have a daddy?" My four year old asked. I just picked her up from daycare and they made something to give to their fathers for Father's Day.

"You do have a dad." I said as I buckled her up in her booster seat. "Or you wouldn't be here." I shut the door and got into the driver's seat. I sat there for a minute thinking about what Mira said. "We need to make a quick stop somewhere before we head home."

It took me about an hour to get to where I wanted to go. When I pulled up to our destination, I saw that Mira fell asleep. I sighed and gently picked her up and walked up to the front door of the house. I rung the door bell and waited a few seconds before someone answered it. The woman couldn't believe her eyes and kept staring at me.

"Oh, hi." She managed to say.

"Hi, can we talk?" I asked.

She nodded and gestured me to come in. I followed her over to the couch and I sat down with my daughter laying in my arms asleep. I looked around the house since I haven't been there in five years and everything still looked the same.

"Would you like something eat or to drink?"

"No, no. I'm fine." I said. "I apologize for just showing up like this but umm…" I stopped and stared down at my daughter. "I wanted to talk to you about Spencer…"

"Oh…"

"Well not just Spencer but Mirabelle too." I took out the thing she made in Daycare earlier today for Father's Day and stared at it. "I realized something today. She needs Spencer in her life; she needs her father in her life. She made this today at Daycare for Father's Day and when I picked her up she asked me why she doesn't have a dad to give it to. I didn't know what to say. I feel like she feels sad seeing other kids having a father while she just has me when she could have both. I always say we're fine just her and me, but it's not fine." I paused. "I probably shouldn't have come."

"No, no it's fine." Linda said.

I licked my lips. "Can you give this to Spencer and tell him it's from his daughter. I don't live in LA anymore or I would just do it or something…"

"When did you move?" Linda asked.

"About a month ago to be closer to my family." I took my phone out of my purse to see what time it was. "I need to go. It'll take me about an hour to get back home." I got up from where I was sitting and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Teddy." Linda said. I stopped and looked at her. "Spencer's coming tomorrow night for Father's Day, why don't you both come back on Sunday."

"My family live about fifteen minutes from here so I'll be in the neighborhood. Maybe we'll stop by or I will."

"Wonderful." Linda smiled. "Thanks for stopping by."

On Sunday, I dressed Mira in a little pink dress with white sandals and her hair up in a ponytail before we left to church. I wore a red lace fit and flare dress with black heels and my hair left down. After church, we headed over to my parents house but on the way, I drove past Spencer's parent's house, debating if I should or shouldn't stop by. I saw cars in the driveway which meant they were home.

"Mommy? What are you doing, mommy?"

I pulled the car over to the side of the curb. I finally convinced myself to just do it, to go up to the house to see them with Mirabelle. I got out of the car and unbuckled Mira from her booster seat.

"Where are we mommy?"

"I have someone for you to properly meet." I said. I held her hand as we walked up the house. I stood there as I rung the door bell waiting for someone to open it. My heart was beating really fast as the door slowly opened, revealing his mother, Linda. She smiled and let me and Mira in.

"Glad you decided to come." She gestured me to come in. "Please have a seat, I'll get Spencer."

I nodded and sat down on the couch. Mira climbed onto my lap. I waited for a couple of minutes before I heard voices coming down the stairs that I made out of being Spencer and his mother. I turned around when I heard them entering the room. Spencer became quiet when he saw me and Mira.

"Teddy." He managed to say. His mother left the room and Spencer sat down on the chair to the left of the couch. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

I curled my lips in and licked them. "Mira, this is Spencer, your dad."She looked up at me and Spencer's eyes widened when he heard me say that.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is your daddy." I put my mouth close to her ear and whispered into it. "Go give him a hug and say I love you daddy."

She nodded and climbed off my lap. She walked over to Spencer and opened her arms out wide to give him a hug. She pressed her head against his stomach as she hugged him and said, "I love you daddy."

Spencer's eyes started to water up and he picked up Mira, placing her on his lap. He gave her a hug back. "I love you too. I always have." I smiled hearing Spencer say that. "I got what you made me."

"Like it?" She asked.

"I love it." Spencer smiled.

Mira jumped off of Spencer and climbed back onto my lap. I knew he was wondering why I chose to do this just by the look he was giving me. I licked my lips thinking what to say.

"I realized on Friday, after she asked me why she didn't have a father like everyone else, that she needs you in her life. I shouldn't have kept her from you and that was a big mistake on my part."

"No, Teddy, I deserved it. I wanted a divorce from you over a stupid reason. I shouldn't have left you. That was the biggest mistake of my life, pregnant or not. You were truly the best thing that ever happened to me and I just let it go."

"I agree it was for a stupid reason. We both made mistakes during that time but it's in the past and I've moved on just like I hope you have done so also. The fact is she needs her father and I kept her away from you when I shouldn't have. I was mad and never wanted to see you again because you broke my heart. I had your child and it would make me a horrible mother if I kept her from her father when he could be in her life. I've been a horrible mother these past four years."

"No you haven't." Spencer said. "You seemed like a wonderful mother every time I would see you from afar."

"A wonderful mother wouldn't have kept her daughter from her father for her whole life."

"Does this mean…?"

I nodded. "I want you in her life. I want her in your life. I want you both in each other's life."

Spencer had a huge grin on his face when he heard me say that. My phone started to vibrate in my hand and I saw that PJ was calling me. I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it. He immediately asked me where Mira and I were.

"We'll be there in a minute. I had to make a quick stop somewhere." "You idiot. How could you forget to get him something?" "Fine, I will but only because you are cooking. Do you need anything else?" "K, bye." I hung up and placed my phone in my purse. "I need to go. My idiot brother forgot to get our father something."

"Wait Teddy." Spencer said. "When can I see you both again? My mother told me you moved back to Denver."

"We did." I said. "I'll give you my cell. I don't know how long you'll be in town for but we can make plans."

Spencer took his phone out and I gave him my number and he gave me his. "I'm actually leaving tomorrow night. I have a performance in Boston on Tuesday. How about we go out to dinner tonight?" He suggested. "You, me, and Mirabelle."

I nodded. "That would be fine. Just text me when and where. Mira, go give him a hug before we leave."

"K." She ran over to Spencer and gave him a hug around his legs. "Bye, daddy."

"Bye, Spencer…" I grabbed my daughter's hand. My phone started to vibrate again and it was PJ again. He sent me a text telling me he is just going to rewrap something he gave dad as a teenager. I rolled my eyes as we left and headed back out to the car.

At around six, I said bye to my family and met Spencer at a restaurant called Rioja. I walked into the restaurant and saw that Spencer was already there waiting for us. Once we got there, the waiter showed us to our table.

"I'm glad you agreed to come." Spencer said as he looked over the menu.

"It's fine. I just need to be back on the road by eight. We live about an hour away."

"Oh, where at?"

"Littleton. It takes about an hour tops depending on traffic."

"Why did you decide to move back?"

"I wanted to be closer to my family. I have or had nothing keeping me in LA so why stay? I was able to get a job transfer out here and I found the perfect house. I definitely get more for my money here than in LA." I looked over the menu. "Mira, wanna share halibut with me?"

She nodded and continued to play on my phone. I placed the menu down in front of me.

"Look, I'll let you start seeing her whenever you are out here and I'll let your family start being able to see her. I'm not going to force you to pay for child support either. I don't want you thinking I'm only allowing this to get money out of you. I honestly do want you in her life."

"I never thought or would think that." Spencer replied.

"I don't want your family to think that then. They don't even know me and may think I'm just some struggling journalist and a gold-digger."

"They would never think that. I'd be hurt if they did."

"Are you still performing?"

"Yeah… I've been in a few movies lately. Everything is turning around in my life. I thought nothing could get better but I was wrong. I guess things can get better. My dad thought I should have taken legal actions towards you because he's a lawyer, but I knew you would eventually come to your senses."

"Come time my senses? What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"Mommy look."

"Oh, you beat your high score. Good job. Now can I have my phone back? It's going to die if you keep playing on it." She nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick." Spencer said.

"Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?" Mira asked.

"How did we meet?" I repeated. "Someone introduced us to each other."

"Is he gonna live with us?"

"No. He's lives in LA but this won't be the last time you see him. I promise. Do you like him?"

She nodded. "Do you like him?"

I laughed. "Of course I do or I wouldn't be allowing him back into my life. I would want him far away from me if I didn't. I love you."

"Love you mommy."

"Can I have a kiss?" Mira nodded. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Muah." Mira giggled a little and Spencer came back and sat down. "What shall we do tomorrow? I'm off."

"Zoo."

"You wanna go to the zoo?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I think we can make that happen." I smiled.

"Can daddy come?" Mira asked.

I looked over at Spencer and stared at him when she asked that. "No, he can't. He's leaving tomorrow."

"Aw."

Spencer saw disappointment in his daughter. "We can do something together this weekend if your mom is okay with it."

"Yay."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mira, let's go." I shouted as I stood near the front door. I saw her run down. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we headed out to my car. It took us about thirty minutes to get to the place where we are meeting Spencer at. We are meeting him at a park in downtown Denver.

When we got there, he wasn't there yet. We got out of my car and my daughter and I placed.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked.

"I don't know, honey. He's probably stuck in traffic."

About ten minutes later I saw him. He walked over to where I sat in a shady area under a tree while my daughter played.

"Hey." He said. "Where's Mira?" He asked.

I looked up off of my phone. "I see you finally decided to show up."

"Sorry. How long have you been waiting for?" He asked.

I glanced down to my phone. "About fifteen minutes. Spencer, if you aren't going to try then you can stay out of our lives. I'm giving you a chance and so far you are blowing it. I was ready to leave."

"You do realize I don't live out here, don't you? I came out here spwcial to spend this day with you both. If that's not trying then what is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Mira, honey, come here." I shouted.

Mira ran over to me. "Mommy, I hungry."

"Alright, honey, we can get something in a little bit. Do you remember who this is?" I asked referring to Spencer.

"Daddy." She said.

"That's right."

"Mommy, it's hot." Mira whined.

"Wanna go swimming when we get back home?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"You have a pool at your house?" Spencer asked.

"Mhm… I bought a nice big house that has a nice big backyard with a pool."

"Can daddy come, mommy?"

"I don't know, can daddy?" I asked staring at Spencer.

"Daddy can but I don't think mommy wants daddy to." Spencer replied.

"Wow, make me the bad guy." I said. "Look, if you want to come, I don't care, come. Just say, yes, I want to come or no, I can't come or no, I don't want to."

"Then I'll come." Spencer smiled. "I'm interested in where you live anyways."

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Mira asked.

"Alright and then I'll make you some lunch."

I took my phone out and texted Spencer my address. When we got home, we went inside and I immediately made Mira a sandwich with a glass of lemonade. I heard my doorbell ring right after I placed the plate of food in front of my daughter and went to answer it, revealing Spencer.

"Nice place." Spencer said as he walked in. He looked around a walked over to a wall that had baby pictures of Mira hanging up. "Is that Mirabelle as a baby?"

I walked over to him. "Yeah, she was just a month old in this picture."

"She was really cute."

"She was a really sweet baby. I never had trouble with her. She also had the best personality and still does." I walked into the kitchen where Mira was and Spencer followed. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good." Spencer replied. Spencer followed me into the kitchen and leaned against the counter staring at Mira. "When is her birthday?"

"It was on June 10th, so you just missed it." I poured myself a glass of lemonade and took a sip. "The day she was born was both the happiest and worst day of my life."

"Worst?" Spencer questioned.

"Labor was the worst part of it. I did it all natural which means no epidural and I regret it to this day."

"Just thinking about you in so much pain." Spencer laughed.

"Mira, your daddy is mean to me."

Mira giggled. She stuck her hand under the table and gave Luna a piece of her turkey meat. "Here kitty."

"Mira, we've been over this, please don't give Luna or Nala any of your food. I don't want them turning into bad cats."

"Sorry mommy."

"How old are they?" Spencer asked.

"About eight months. We adopted them when they were just two months."

"Mama, done."

I reached over from across the table and grabbed her plate to finish her sandwich. "Do you think you can get in your swim suit on your own or do you need my help?"

"I can do it. I'm a big girl, mommy."

"Okay, go on, and then I'll put sunscreen on you." She nodded and ran up the stairs.

"You think she'll have any siblings or be an only child?"

I shrugged. "I'm not having any more kids until I'm married so who knows. Now from you, only you would know. I don't know nor care much about your current status."

"Well for you to know, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Like I said, I don't care about your status."

"Well now you know."

I finished Mira's sandwich and then placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna go change. Please, don't steal anything while I'm gone. K? K."

I walked up to my room and put on my coral color bikini and put my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed a couple of towels from my bathroom cabinet and walked back down seeing my daughter in her little red one piece swimsuit.

"Mira, let's go outside and then I'll put sunscreen on you." She nodded and followed me out to our backyard. I placed the towels on the cement next to the pool and had my daughter stand on them. I then sprayed the sunscreen on her and then on me.

"Mommy, I don't want to wear my floaties."

"But I don't want you to drown." I said.

I sighed. "Fine, but you can only be on the stairs or I have to be holding on to you, okay?"

She nodded and got into the pool, standing on the stairs. I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water as I watched my daughter. I saw Spencer come out and he started to take off his shirt.

"Umm… what cha doing over there?" I asked.

"Hey, you guys are swimming and it's a hot day. I'm not missing out." Spencer jumped into the pool, wearing his shorts, splashing me.

"Hey!"

Spencer laughed and started to swim around. "Why don't you get in?"

"Fine, I will." I jumped in. My daughter called for me and I swam over to her. She grabbed on to my hands and wanted me to pull her around the pool. "Okay, Mira, kick your feet."

"Like this?"

"Exactly." I smiled.

"Does she not know how to swim?" Spencer asked.

"She's only four so of course not."

"Never too young to learn." Spencer said.

"I'm slowly teaching her. I'm hoping by the end of the summer she'll know how to. That's my goal. You know, you probably would want to put some sunscreen on. You're going to get a sun burn."

"I don't burn, I tan." Spencer smiled.

"K, well don't tell me I didn't warn you."

We spent about an hour in the pool. After we were done, it was nap time for Mira. I carried my daughter up to her room, changing her into some dry clothes and laid her in bed. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed her door as I left her room. I then went into my room and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top over my bikini and headed back down.

"How long does she usually nap for?" Spencer asked.

"An hour or two. This time is usually "me time" or I'll get cleaning done or I'll work on an article I didn't finish or start."

"What kind of pieces do you usually work on?"

I shrugged. "Basically everything. I prefer actual news, what's happening in the world, but I do whatever I'm told or asked to do which I have no complaints about."

"Hey, my mother wanted me to ask you. Would you mind if she could take Mira out for a day or something?"

"I have no problem with that but she doesn't know you are your parents and I don't want her going off with people she doesn't know or feel comfortable with without me, you know? She's only four."

"That's understandable but we're not like murders or child molesters."

"I know, but the thing is, she's only four and only feels comfortable around people she doesn't know as long as I am with her. Once she is more comfortable with you and your family, sure take her. I don't care but right now, while she's being introduced to you guys, no.

"I understand."

"Oh, but while we're going through the getting to know each other process, I have something to give to you and your family." I got up from where I sat on the couch and grabbed a photo album off of the bookshelf. "Here, it's just pictures of her from when she was born till like now. It also has little facts about her in it."

"You made it?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. "The other day. I figured you should have some pictures of her and know at least a little about her. I took like at least one photo a day of her since she's been born."

Spencer opened to the first page seeing Mira just minutes born being weighed on the scale naked and underneath it a picture of me holding her just minutes after she was born.

"You look exhausted." Spencer laughed.

"I was. I endured nine hours of labor and thirty minutes of pushing." Spencer skipped over some pages. "That was her first birthday. My family and I had a little party for her in LA."

"She was so cute." Spencer smiled.

I nodded. "She was and is. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love her."

It took Spencer a couple of minutes to look at it all. He closed the album when he reached the last page and smiled. "Thank you, this, everything means a lot you're letting me be in her life."

"She needs her father and a male role model in her life and I didn't realize that until now with her asking more about who her dad is and why she doesn't have one."

"I'm curious, what was your plan to tell her like when she was older and asked where I was?"

I laughed. "I was planning on saying he abandoned me while I was pregnant with you. And if she wanted to know about her dad, I would have told her everything I knew about him and that's it."

"Wow, you were going to say I abandoned you both?"

I nodded. "At least I wasn't planning on saying you died."

"True… I'm happy you didn't kill me or you weren't planning on to."

I smiled and shook my head. "Never…"

**I'm proud of myself, another long chapter. 2k words again, wow! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and how about a review, follow and favorite? Umm… Umm… Umm… I don't know how I should end this or with how many chapters. How about leave some suggestions? What chapter is this 10? Hmm… Maybe I'll have 15 in total of chapters, sound good? I don't know… I'll think of something but in the mean time I hope you are liking this story and the chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well I'm surprised, Teddy." Mom began. "I'm surprised you are allowing him back in your life."

I shrugged. "It's not like he'll be in my life but Mira's." I said.

"Still, after what he did, I'm surprised you came alone."

"He tells me it was the stupidest thing he has ever done, pregnant or not. He shouldn't have left me."

"I hope he's not going to try to win you back."

I shook my head. "Even if he was, I doubt I'd go back and it'd be hard for him to win me back if he was to. He doesn't give me credit for how smart I am."

"How are you going to do Mira? Is he gonna pay child support?"

"No legal child support and when he's in town, I'll allow him to see her."

"Teddy, he needs to pay child support." Mom exclaimed. "Don't be the only one paying for her."

"But mom, the thing is, I don't want him or his family to think I'm doing this just to get the extra cash because of the reason of the divorce in the first place. Spencer thought I only married him for extra cash."

"Teddy, if they think that then they should have no right to see her."

I nodded. "I need to go pick up Mira from daycare. Bye mom.

The next day I met up with Skylar and her two daughters for lunch with Mira. PJ and Skylar are now married with two daughters, Isabella who is five and Aria who is two.

"Hey." I smiled. I gave Sky a hug and then sat down with Mira next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just love having you here. We can hang each day!"

"Not each since I do work but you are right, it's nice being able to just hang like we used to."

"So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"Tell me about him!" Sky exclaimed.

"About who? I have no man in my life."

"Spencer him! PJ told me he's back in your life."

"What about him? He is nothing to me other than my daughter's father."

"Really, Teddy, nothing but her dad? You wouldn't get back with him if you could, if he wanted to?"

"Not to be mean about my daughter's father but I could care less about him."

"No feelings for him?"

"I'll admit, I have a few little feelings for him but should I remind you I was married to him and fell in love with him. Those feelings are always going to be there. I wish they wouldn't but they are."

"But what if he's like Teddy, I still love, please take me back."

"Can we not talk about this?" I looked down at my menu. "Mira would you like share a pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah mommy."

I closed my menu and placed it in front of me. "What are you getting?"

"Oh, a salad." Sky said. "So how's work?"

"Let's not talk about that either."

"Then what's there to talk about?" Sky asked.

I laughed. "A lot, you just want to juicy stuff so you can tell PJ and PJ can tell Gabe and my parents."

"I don't tell PJ."

I laughed. "That is such a lie."

**Okay, sorry for such a short chapter… Ermm…. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Beau? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I haven't seen you in years."

"What, are you not happy to see me?" He questioned.

"Uh, not really, should I?"

"I think you should. I'm happy to see you." He replied.

I stared at him and started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go…"

As I said that my daughter was running over to me. "Mommy, mommy."

"Mommy?" Beau questioned. "You have a kid? I see in ring on your finger."

I ignored Beau's comment. "What is it, baby?"

"Look what I found." She held her hand out and showed me a ladybug she caught. "Look."

"Oh, it's a pretty ladybug." I smiled. "Now go put it back so you don't kill it."

She nodded and placed it down on the grass. I grabbed her hand and started to walked away.

"Hey, don't walk away from me." Beau said walking after us. He grabbed my arm but I nudged him away.

"Leave me alone."

"Hey, I'm not done with you."

"Please leave us alone. I find it really creepy how you are acting towards us especially when I'm telling you to stop." I bent down and picked up my daughter so she was in my arms. Beau grabbed my arm again as I tried to walk away again. "Let go of me."

"I don't think so." He replied in a creepy tone. "I want you, Teddy."

"Oh, you do now? Well good luck with that because I don't want you."

"You made a big mistake by saying that."

I stared at him. I held my daughter tighter in my arms and she was becoming scared.

"Dude she told you to back off." I heard a male voice say. I saw Spencer behind Beau which made somewhat relieved.

"How about you stay out of this? You don't know us. This is my girlfriend and daughter." Beau lied.

Spencer laughed. "Actually, you're wrong. That's my daughter." Spencer walked over to me and Mira and stood beside us. Mira was reaching for Spencer to be in her father's arms. "How about you leave them alone and never come near them again?"

"How about you don't tell me what to do? I'll be near Teddy if I want to be near Teddy. I love Teddy and want to be with her forever."

"Beau, I don't love you. Leave me the fuck alone, I'll never be with you. I love someone else!"

"You made a big mistake, Teddy, by saying that."

"You're right I can't tell or make you do anything but you know who can, the cops? I'll call them and get you arrested for stalking and being creepy towards my family. I'm sure they would take that pretty serious and come out immediately." Spencer said.

"Whatever, I don't need this shit from you. Just watch out, Teddy, you messed with the wrong guy."

I stared at Beau as he walked away. I grabbed Mira from Spencer and hugged onto her tightly in my arms.

"I'm kinda scared." I murmured.

"Who was he? How do you know each other?" Spencer asked.

"He was an ex-boyfriend from when I was in high school. He worked for my dad. He decided, one day, to move back to Tennessee so we broke up. I guess he heard I was back and found me… and now wants me back."

"You dated him?"

I nodded. "He wasn't such a creep back then but really sweet. What happened to him?" I asked myself. "Thank you for showing up at the right time. Who knows what he would have done to me and Mira." I breathed out and placed my daughter back down on the ground. "I'm kinda scared now..."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Well first of all, before he left, he said watch out. I feel like he's going to be stalking and following me. I'm scared to go home now because I feel like he'll follow me and try to break in or something and do something to me or Mira or us both."

"Want me to stay with you tonight so you aren't alone?" Spencer asked.

"No, you don't need to."

"No, really, I don't mind. You may feel safer with having at least man in the house with you."

"Yeah, mommy, sleepover!" Mira exclaimed overhearing us. "Let's have a sleepover."

"I think she wants a sleepover."

Spencer laughed. "Obviously, she loves and wanted to be with her daddy now."

"Alright…. But you have to sleep in the guest room and it's only for one night, ONE night, you hear me?"

Spencer smiled. "Great."

A few hours later, we got back home. Spencer got their a few minutes later after us. I showed him to the guest room which was upstairs across from Mira's room. He placed his bag of things he brought and headed back down to where I was with Mira on the phone with my father.

"But dad… He was ready to beat me or something if I didn't do what he wanted me to do. He kept grabbing me." "Okay, I will, tomorrow. I promise." "K, I will. I need to go, bye."

I hung up and placed my phone on the arm of the couch.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Huh, oh… My dad wants me to fill out a police report against him. I told him I'll do it tomorrow."

Spencer sat down on the couch beside Mira who was falling asleep. She has her head rested on my lap. "I think you should put her to bed."

"I know…"

I got up and carried my daughter up to her room. I gently laid her in her bed, with the covers on top of her, and left the room, closing her door shut. I headed back down and sat back down on the couch, letting out a big, long sigh.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Just tired. Today was such a long, stressful day… Well every day is for me." I rested my eyes shut and then re-opened them. "I'm going to bed. Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen and don't turn on us and kill us, especially me."

Spencer laughed. "Never in my life would I do such a thing. Goodnight."

**Okay so I was planning on doing a chapter similar to this earlier on but the creeper was Daniel. I decided not to make Daniel a creeper. So I remembered that one idea and decided to still do it but with Beau. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! Now I'm off to bed."**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I woke up around seven since I had to get ready for work. I took a quick shower then get dressed. Once I was ready, I walked into my daughter's room to get her ready for daycare.

"Good morning, sweetie." I murmured sweetly. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Once she was dressed and ready to go, I carried my still tired daughter down to feed her. I saw Spencer already awake.

"You both are up early." He said.

I sat my daughter down on a chair. "I have to work today." I said. I placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"You wake up this early each day when you have to work?" Spencer asked. "Where does she go while you work?"

"Yeah, and she spends the day at a daycare which is walking distance from my job." I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Which is perfect."

"I can watch her today, I don't mind. I would actually like it."

"Umm… Mira wanna spend the day with daddy or go to daycare?" I asked She didn't reply. "Look, I'll let you but you have to tell me where you are at at all times and call me if you have a problem or something." I got up and handed him an extra house key. "You have to give this back to me and if you leave the house, you need to tell me. Now I need to go. I love you Mira, be good."

"Yeah, I got it. Have fun at work."

"Love you mommy." Mira said.

"Don't disappoint me." I said as I headed out the door. I walked out to my car and got in it. "I hope this won't be a mistake." I murmured to myself.

When I parked my car in the parking lot of my work building, I got out and called my mom as I headed in.

"Mom, do you think it was a bad choice to leave Mira with Spencer?"

"Honey, you need to trust him especially if you are allowing him to be in her life."

"I'm just scared. I have never left him alone with her before."

"Honey, you're going to have to let him take her alone, without you sooner or later, so get used to it. You have to share her now."

"I know… It's just hard to share her because I don't want to." I got out of the elevator and headed over to my cubicle. "I need to go."

"Alright. I hope you won't keep them on your mind all day. She'll be fine."

"I know, bye." I hung up and sat down at my desk. I turned on my computer and started at a picture of Mira I had as my screensaver and sighed.

At around five I left and headed home. It took me about an hour to get back because of traffic.

"Mira, I'm home, honey." I placed my purse and keys on the table I head near the front door and walked into the living room finding Mira on the couch watching a movie. "Hey, baby, where's daddy?" I asked.

"Kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen and saw him. "What did you guys do today?" I asked.

"We went to my parent's and hung out there like I told you earlier."

"Well thanks for not killing her or losing her today. You can go now."

"Now? I'm cooking you food."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I just thought I would be nice and cook since you've been working all day. You're probably tired."

"A little but I always cook when we get home, it's nothing new. I could have done it without a trouble. Now you're going to have to stay for dinner which was probably your plan all along."

Spencer laughed. "You caught me."

Luna and Nala ran into the kitchen and started to meow. "I guess I should feed you two, huh?" I opened a can of cat food and placed half on a plate for Luna and the other half on a plate for Nala. "There."

"Did you even want cats?"

I shrugged. "I really didn't want any pets because of the responsibility but I like them. They're good cats and Mira loves them. They sleep together a lot, them and Mira in her bed. I think she would have preferred a puppy though more."

"Didn't you get them while you still lived in LA?"

"Yeah, at that time I wasn't planning on moving back. If I knew I was, I would have waited and gotten her a puppy instead but oh well, no complaints. Mira and I can get a puppy later on in life."

About thirty minutes later the food was done. Everyone gathered into the kitchen and sat down to eat. I made Mira a little plate and placed it in front of her.

"Eat up." I sat down beside my daughter. I picked up my fork, which had food on it, but stopped half way in my mouth. "You didn't poison this, did you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To get back at me for keeping Mira from you all her life."

"Why do you think I'm a bad guy? I'm not."

"I don't even know you. Yes we were married but I barely knew you then and I don't know you now." I took a bite of the food he made.

"Like it?" He asked.

"I wish I didn't but yes…"

Spencer laughed. "You always have liked my cooking."

"When are you going back to LA?"

"Tomorrow. I have a lot going on this week and next week. I also miss my pup."

"Shadow, right?"

"Mhm…"

My phone started to vibrate on the table and Gabe's name popped up. I rolled my eyes and slid my finger across my screen to unlock it.

"What do you want?" "No, I can't." "I'm going to hang up in your face. Go figure something out, it's not my problem." I hung up and placed my phone beside my plate.

"Mira, your uncles are quite something, you know that?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

At around eight, I got Mira ready for bed and laid her in it. I gave her kiss and left the room and headed back down to the living where I plotted myself on the couch.

"Please go now. I said you could stay here for one night, it's been one night. Bye."

"You're really going to make me drive an hour at 8:25 at night?"

"Not my fault you stayed this long. I wanted you gone first thing I got back from work which was around six. You better get on the road."

"Aren't you scared that guy is gonna come after you while you're sleeping?"

"Nope, I got him, with the help from my dad, him taken care of. Apparently he has some criminal record and now in jail, thank god." I laid down on my couch and turned on the TV. "Bye."

"Yeah bye…"


	14. Chapter 14

Mira ran over to me crying and holding her left arm. "Mommy." She ran into my arms and continued to cry.

"What happened?" I asked. I held her tightly in my arms and brushed her hair out of her face. I noticed her knee was scrapped and her clothes were dirty. "Did you hurt yourself?" She nodded. "Oh, your okay." I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I got up from where I sat and grabbed her left arm.

"Owe!" She screamed. She started to cry more.

I looked at her and she was holding her arm. I crotched down and looked at her. "Does your arm hurt?" She nodded. "Can I see it?"

She shook her head. "It hurts mommy."

"I won't hurt you, honey. I just want to see it." She nodded and let go of her arm. I noticed it was black and blue and a bit swollen. I placed my hand on her arm. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" She nodded. "Can you move it or does it hurt?"

"Hurts."

I sighed. "I'm gonna take you to the doctors and they will make your arm feel better okay?"

She nodded. I picked her up and carried her to my car. I sat in the driver's seat for a couple of minutes while I called the hospital to see if she could come in. The receptionist said to bring her in immediately and so I did.

It took about forty minutes to get to the hospital from where we were at. When we got there, I carried my daughter in. I signed her in and the receptionist gave me a few papers to fill out. We waited for about twenty minutes and then we were called back. I handed the receptionist the papers back and carried my daughter in. We waited another five minutes until the doctor came in to see us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Owen." The middle age, male doctor said. "What is the problem we have here today?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my daughter Mirabelle. Uh, I think she might have broke her arm or done something to it because it's swollen and black and blue. It also hurts for her to move it."

The doctor squatted down in front of me and Mira and looked at her left arm. "Ah, I see. And how did this happen?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think she must have fallen on it pretty hard."

"Well it does look as if she did break it if not fracture or dislocated the bone. I would like to do an x-ray of her arm just to be sure."

I nodded. "I figured."

The doctor had us follow him to a back room. I laid Mira on a chair and he put a cover on top of her. The doctor and I stood behind a door while he took her x-ray. After he was done taking them, he had me and Mira wait in our room. A few minutes later he came back in with the results. He placed the x-rays against the light.

"Well it looks like she dislocated the bone and chipped it a bit." He said. "As you can see, the bone is chipped here."

"So, umm, what now?"

"Well, she'll need to be checked into the hospital and hopefully she'll be able to have a surgery either later today or tomorrow."

"How long would she have to stay in the hospital for after surgery?" I asked.

"Just a day after surgery. If she has it done later today, she'll be able to go home tomorrow. But to get her arm back to normal, it's going to take a couple of surgeries to do."

"Would you be the one performing the operation?"

"No, that is not my profession but we have a wonderful surgeon team at this hospital. Why don't you follow me up and I'll get you checked in to a room."

I nodded. We followed the doctor up to the fourth floor and he had us checked into a room. A nurse had us follow her to our room and handed Mira a hospital gown to get in. Once she was in it, she had to have an IV put in her arm.

"Mommy, I scared."

"I know, honey but there is nothing to be scared of. We are going to get your arm feeling better."

"I want daddy."

"You want daddy here with you?" She nodded. "Sweetie, daddy isn't in town. He's at his home." I saw a man enter the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chase."

"Hi, I'm Teddy and my daughter Mirabelle."

"I'll be the one performing your daughter's surgery tomorrow." He said.

"Oh tomorrow?"

"Yes, we needed to get a few supplies for her surgery. I just wanted to meet you before hand to answer any questions you have."

"Yeah, umm, how long would she have to wear a cast for?"

"A couple of months. I'm sure your previous doctor, Dr. Owen, said it's a series of operations. The first one, which is tomorrow, will be the one putting her bone back in place and we're going to place pins in it so it will stay in place. The second one will be the checking of how the chip bone is healing and the removal of the chips."

"Okay, thank you."

"Now I have a question for you, Mirabelle, what color cast would you like?" The doctor asked.

She didn't reply. "She likes pink, so how about pink?"

"Wonderful."

When the doctor left, I sent Spencer a text telling him about Mira since he does have a right to know now. He sent me a text back saying he's gonna fly out immediately to be with us even though I told him he didn't have to.

The next day, around two, Mira was taken to the operating room. Spencer arrived earlier this morning, around nine, which made Mira happy. Before Mira was taken back, I gave her a kiss and told her everything was going to be okay. The nurse took her back which made me cry a little.

"Are you okay, Teddy?" Spencer asked.

I wiped my eyes. "I just don't want her to go through this. I should have had a better eye on her yesterday."

"It wasn't your fault if that is what you're getting at."

"But it is. I'm her mother and I should have kept a better eye on her than let her go off on her own while I sat on my phone. I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not. Don't ever say that again."

"I am though. I should have never kept her…"

"Teddy, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are a wonderful mother. So what she broke her arm, millions of kids do each year. Does that make their parents horrible?"

"At least they didn't keep their kid from one of the kid's parents like I did."

"Teddy, I've forgiven you for that. I understand why you did that and I don't care anymore. I'm just happy I have her now, even if it is four years later. But what I'm getting at, you are not a horrible mother for doing that because you had your reasons. I hurt you and I shouldn't have which was a huge mistake. When I found out you were pregnant I knew it was a mistake immediately. You should have told me right when you found out."

"Right when I found out you wanted me out and gone. I found out the day you told me to leave. How do you think that made me feel? It made me think you never loved me and wanted out of the marriage. You just didn't want to tell me because you knew I loved you. Then you found your opportunity and took advantage of it."

"That's a lie, I did love you. It hurt me that you would keep something like that from me. I agree, I reacted in a bad way and we could have just worked things out and moved on."

"Then why didn't we? Oh wait, I know why. You though I was only in our marriage for the extra cash because I got a raise for doing that, but I didn't."

"I realize that now and I'm sorry."

"Kinda late now, buddy."

"Teddy, I really am sorry. That divorce was the biggest mistake of my life. I still love you." I looked up at him when I heard him say _I love you._ "Teddy, let's get back together. Let's be a family. I'll move out here and be with you and Mira and we can be a family like we could've been."

"How will I know you won't hurt me again or hurt Mira?"

"I would never hurt you again or Mira. I deeply love you both, I always have." Spencer walked over to me and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. "I love you, Teddy."

**Oh, what is Teddy going to do? One chapter left and then this story is finished. A bunch of you want Teddy to forgive Spencer but I guess you will find out in the next and final chapter which may be posted later today. Thanks for reading and remember to review! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Ready to go, baby?" I asked. She nodded. I picked her up and carried her down to my car after I signed her out. "We need to make a quick stop at my work, okay?" She nodded again. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed the back door.

After I stopped by my work to pick up a few papers, we headed home. When we got home, we were greeted by out cats, who were probably hungry since I haven't been feeding them. I carried my daughter into the living room and placed her on the couch with a pillow under her arm.

"Mommy, my arm hurt."

"I know, honey. It will be sore for a few days so just relax and take it easy, okay?" She nodded. I walked into the kitchen and placed a plate of cat food down on the floor for both animals and then sat beside my daughter on the couch. "Wanna watch some TV?" She nodded again and I turned the channel to her favorite station.

I heard my doorbell ring twenty minutes of us being home. I got up and walked into the other room to answer the door, revealing it to be Spencer and his mother. I licked my lips and stared at the two.

"Uh, hi… W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see Mira." Spencer replied.

"Did we interrupt?" Linda asked.

I shook my head. "Come on in, I suppose." I closed the door and walked back into the living room and sat back down beside my daughter. "Mira, look who came to see you."

"Daddy!"

"And grandma." Spencer added.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked to be polite.

"No, we're fine." Linda replied. I got up from where I sat and walked over to the kitchen table. I turned my laptop on and looked at my assignments my boss left me on my desk. "I better get on this." I murmured to myself.

Spencer walked over and sat across from me at the table. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Work… I have a lot I need to get done as you can see."

"Can we talk about yesterday?"

I slammed my laptop shut. "Spencer, there's nothing to talk about."

"Teddy, please forgive me." Spencer pleaded. "Please, I truly am sorry and regret it each day. I really do love you still and I know you still love me too or you wouldn't let me back in."

"I'm letting you back in to be in Mira's life. I was being selfish by keeping her from you."

"Teddy, stop denying it." I stared at him. "I know you do still at least a little."

"I can't love someone I don't know anything about."

"Teddy, come on, I'm still the same guy I was five years ago when we met. I'm just older and much wiser now than I was." Spencer placed his hand on top of mine and I stared at it. "Please give me another chance."

I moved my hand. "Please go Spencer."

"Teddy…"

"Spencer, please go." I got up from where I sat and walked over to my daughter. "Mira say bye to daddy and grandma."

"Daddy leaving?" She questioned.

"Yes, say bye to him."

"Bye, bye daddy." Mira waved.

I sat down beside my daughter. "Bye, Linda."

"Bye…" They both said.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around my daughter. She laid her head against me.

"Mommy, I want daddy here with me."

I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry he's not. I love you."

"Love you, mommy."

*****_What Teddy didn't know at the time was Spencer overheard what Mira said before he followed his mother out the door. Spencer felt both happy and sad Mira wanted him there with her but Teddy didn't. He knew he would have to change Teddy's heart or make her realize what she really wants which is him and her together. Teddy has always wanted love and Spencer is that love._*** **

The next day Teddy and Mira went over to her parent's house to see them. She walked in carrying Mira into the living room where her father and mother sat.

"Oh, Mira, honey, what happened?" Mom exclaimed.

"I hurt my arm grandma."

"Teddy, weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Dad asked.

"Sort of…" I said. "I took my eye off her for a second and then next thing I knew it she's running over to me crying. She won't tell me how she hurt herself or if someone pushed her or something. All I know is she fell and landed on her arm." The room was quiet for a moment. "Can I talk to you both about something?"

"Of course, you know you can talk to us about anything." Mom said. "What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about Spencer…"

"What did he do to you, Teddy? Oh wait, I don't need to go. I'll go over to his parent's house right now and…"

"Dad stop, he didn't do anything to me other than saying he still loves me and wants me back."

"Oh…" Mom said. "And are you going to take him back?"

I shook my head and stared down at the table. "I don't know. The other day when we were at the hospital while Mira was in surgery, I was calling myself a horrible mother and stuff and then Spencer said he never want to hear me say that again. He said other things such as he is sorry for divorcing me and it was a huge mistake and everything. That he wants us to be a family like we should have been and then he kissed me."

"Teddy, remember what he did to you, he broke your heart and we had to be there to pick up the pieces." Mom said. "What watch him break your heart again and we'll have to pick up the pieces again."

"He said he wouldn't."

"You don't know that, Teddy." Mom said.

"That kiss though mom, that kiss brought back so many old feelings. I always told myself I would never get back with him that he is an asshole. But now I'm just torn. I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?" Mom asked.

"I don't know… Love is such a strong word. I love my daughter and you and my siblings but love Spencer?" I sighed. "I did love Spencer when we were married, I really did. But I don't know if I still do, if that love is still here."

"Teddy, if you love him, you should be with him." Dad said.

"Bob, he hurt our daughter." Mom exclaimed.

"Amy, as much as I hate that boy, if Teddy loves him, she should be with him and you know that." I stared at my father when I heard him say that, I can't believe I heard him say that. "Your parents hate me and still do, but I still married you."

"The only reason why they hate you so much Bob, was because you got me pregnant at 18."

"Well I see where this is going so we're going to go."

I got up from where I sat and picked up my daughter. I sat in the driver's seat and texted Spencer to meet me at my house. The whole forty minute drive I was thinking about everything, him, me, Mira, my feelings. When we arrived back home, I saw that Spencer was already there waiting in his car. He followed us into the house and Mira ran into the living room and we went out back to talk.

We sat down on the grass and stared at each other. I was thinking what to say and do. I made a bold decision to lean over to give him a kiss. Spencer stared at me when our lips broke.

"W-What was that for?"

I breathed out and looked at him. "You're right, I do still love you and I just kept telling myself that I didn't." Spencer started to smile and continued to stare at me. "I always have said I'm happy just Mira and me and I don't need a man in my life. I realize the only reason why I kept saying that was to convince myself I was happy when I wasn't. I know what I want now."

Spencer smiled and gave me a kiss. "I love you, Teddy."

I smiled. "I love you too, Spencer."

**The End! I hope you liked it! Remember to review and favorite and thanks for reading! I'm going to post the last story to the Life is Full of Surprises story probably Monday. Let's begin a new month with a new story! So in the mean time, I'm going to finish the royal life, hopefully tomorrow or Monday. Thanks for reading again!**


End file.
